everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid (Chariclo Arganthone Cupid) – przybrana córka Erosa, boga miłości. Dziewczyna nie jest częścią baśni, jak większość jej znajomych w Ever After High, ale mitologi greckiej. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, opowiada się ona po stronie Rebelsów, gdyż uważa, że miłość nie powinna być zapisana z góry. Przed swoim przyjazdem do Ever After High, kształciła się ona w Monster High. Przez to, że została w dzieciństwie porzucona, C.A. nie zna swoich prawdziwych rodziców i obecnie poszukuje swoich korzeni. Jako zwolenniczka miłości, dziewczyna robi wszystko, aby łączyć zakochanych w sobie ludzi. Przez to, że nie specjalizuje się ona w łucznictwie, prowadzi na łamach Zwierciadlanego Portalu autorski program z poradami miłosnymi dla uczniów. Osobowość Chariclo Arganthone jest znana innym jako C.A., gdyż jej pełne imię jest za długie i trudne do wymówienia. Dziewczyna idzie w ślady swojego ojca (boga miłości) i stara się specjalizować w kontaktach między ludźmi. Jeśli chodzi o jej charakter, C.A. jest beztroska i radosna, ale również surowa i zawodowa jako, że związek czasami musi przetrwać. Strzały C.A. pomagają w rozbudzeniu miłości, jednak dziewczyna woli pomagać innym udzielając im rad i pomagając słuchać własnych serc. Wygląd C.A. ma długie, sięgające bioder różowe, kręcone włosy. Głowa dziewczyny ozdobiona jest również grzywką. Jej skóra jest koloru pudrowego różu, a oczy są błękitne. Dodatkowo, z pleców dziewczyny wyrastają śnieżnobiałe, pierzaste skrzydła. Baśń W mitologii greckiej Eros był bogiem miłości. W niektórych podaniach wystąpiła informacja o jego rzekomym pokrewieństwie z Afrodytą. Wielu poetów satyrycznie przedstawiało go jako "ślepe dziecko", które monotonnie wtrącało się w sprawy miłosne śmiertelników (zazwyczaj dla własnej rozrywki). Pewnego razu zakochał się on w zwykłej śmiertelniczce, która nazywała się Psyche. Na życzenie Erosa, Psyche została zamieniona w boginię przez Zeusa. Relacje Rodzina C.A. Cupid została porzucona przez swoich biologicznych rodziców jeszcze jako dziecko. W związku z tym, dziewczyna została przygarnięta przez Erosa - mitologicznego boga miłości. Ten nauczył jej strzelania z łuku oraz wręczył własne skrzydła. W pamiętnikach wspomina o wielu ciotkach i wujkach - Atenie, Posejdonie, Apollo i Afrodycie, oraz o kuzynie - Hermesie. Wszyscy są mitologicznymi postaciami, tak jak jej ojciec. Wspomina również, że ma przybraną matkę i przyrodnie rodzeństwo. Jej przybraną matką najprawdopodobniej jest Psyche - mitologiczna żona Erosa, (sugeruje to również fakt, że w jej profilu z serii MH jest wspomniane, że jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest psychologia, której nazwa się wzięła właśnie od tej bogini), zaś jej przyrodnim rodzeństwem, najprawdopodobniej jest Hedone - mitologiczna córka Erosa i Psyche. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami C.A Cupid są Apple White i Raven Queen. Koleguje się także z Dexterem Charmingiem, w którym jest skrycie zakochana. Miłość C.A. jest zakochana w Dexterze Charmingu. Mimo to, chłopak nie wyraża zainteresowania dziewczyną, w związku z czym pomaga mu ona wyrazić swoje uczucia przed Raven Queen. Zwierzę Zwierzakiem C.A. jest pegaz o imieniu Philia. Lalki Basic C.A._doll.jpg|Lalka C.A. Cupid Basic art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: Basic * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBD41 * Numer modelu: BDB09 W tej serii włosy C.A. sięgają bioder dziewczyny. Są one również pokręcone. Co więcej, grzywka dziewczyny również jest zakręcona, ale ku jej czole. Na głowie lalki widnieje złota opaska z różowym sercem i strzałą. C.A. ubrana jest w różową sukienkę na ramiączkach. Jej dół ozdobiony jest białymi plamkami, różowymi strzałami oraz wykończony czarną falbanką. W pasie dziewczyna przepasana jest złotym paskiem z motywami piór, który wiązany jest na czarnym łańcuchu. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoletka, a na palcu prawej dłoni - czarny pierścionek. Na nogach C.A. widnieją czarne rajstopy, jej buty natomiast są złote. Ich obcas kształtem przypomina strzałę z różowym sercem. Całość wiązana jest na kostce lalki. Z paska, który utrzymuje buty "wyrasta" złote skrzydło. Do lalki dołączony jest złoty łuk z różowymi elementami, złota strzała i pojemnik na nie z czarną rączką oraz pamiętnik dziewczyny i szczotka. Thronecoming C.A._T_doll.jpg|Lalka C.A._T_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: Thronecoming * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJH50 * Numer modelu: BJH52 W tej serii włosy C.A. są upięte w koński ogon, którego koniec sięga bioder lalki. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta, a po obu jej stronach widnieją długie, sięgające kolan kosmyki. Uszy lalki przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie skrzydeł. C.A. ubrana jest w sukienkę, w której można wyróżnić dwie optyczne części. Pierwszą stanowi ciemnoróżowa, połyskująca bluzka, ozdobiona złotym wzorkiem, która utrzymuje się na ramiączkach wykonanych z czarnej siateczki. Ten sam materiał widoczny jest także na samej górze bluzki. Druga część sukienki jest długa i jasnoróżowa. Ozdobiona jest ona złotymi wzorkami przedstawiającymi serca, a co więcej, jest ona przecięta na środku, dzięki czemu nogi lalki są widoczne. Do pasa dziewczyny zostały doszyte również dwa kawałki materiału - pierwszy z nich jest czarny, ozdobiony złotymi brylancikami, a drugi - różowy, ozdobiony srebrnymi. Na szyi C.A. widnieje czarny naszyjnik z liści laurowych. Na obu jej nadgarstkach natomiast widnieją dwie złote bransolety. Skrzydła dziewczyny są większe, a ich końce bardziej zakręcone. Jej buty są wysokie, złote oraz zapinane na rzemienie. Ich obcas jest różowy. Do lalki dołączona jest złota maska z motywem pegazów na czarnej rączce oraz złota torba z różowymi elementami. Through The Woods C.A._TTW_doll.png|Lalka C.A._TTW_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: Through The Woods * Wydanie: grudzień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CFD00 * Numer modelu: CFD01 W tej serii włosy C.A. są wyprostowane. Jej grzywka jest natomiast zawinięta i ułożona po lewej stronie czoła. Głowa dziewczyny ozdobiona jest czarnym beretem. Jej szyję natomiast zdobi złoty naszyjnik w kształcie strzał. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę, na której widnieje wzór przedstawiający różowe strzały. Na ubraniu znajduje się różowa peleryna, wyszyta białym wzorem w kształcie serc, ozdobiona malinową falbaną. C.A. ma na sobie także różową spódnicę z czarnym wzorem przedstawiającym las. Całość przepasana jest czarnym paskiem z klamrą w kształcie serca. Na nogach dziewczyny widnieją czarne kabaretki. Jej buty to kozaki w odcieniu starego złota. Są one na koturnie oraz ozdobione strzałami. Do lalki dołączony jest różowy lampion ze złotą świecą oraz malinowa lornetka. Heartstruck C.A._Heartstruck_doll.jpg|Lalka C.A. Heartstruck art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: Heartstruck * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii Cupid ubrana jest w zbudowaną z kilku warstw sukienkę bez ramiączek. Pierwsza jej część jest w kolorze ciemnego różu, zdobią ją zaś motywy kwiatów. Pod nią kryje się druga warstwa, składająca się z jasnoróżowej siateczki. Ostatnia, sięgająca przed kolana część stroju to prosty, żółty materiał z wyciętym wzorem. W pasie dziewczyna posiada pasek, mający odwzorowywać pnącza. Kwiaty znajdujące się na nim są w kolorze różowym, tak samo, jak ozdobione kwieciem i czerwonym sercem buty lalki. Na rękach można dostrzec długie bransolety przypominające pnącza, podobne do naszyjnika i kolczyków dziewczyny. Córka Erosa posiada białe, pierzaste skrzydła, ozdobione sercami i roślinami. Jej głowę zdobi zielona opaska z jasną różą. Jej włosy są jak zwykle różowe, tym razem ich część jest pofalowana i rozpuszczona, reszta zaś zebrana w kok. Dziewczyna posiada grzywkę. Makijaż lalki utrzymany jest w różowej tonacji, na jej policzkach są zaś widoczne serduszka. Birthday Ball Cupid BB doll.jpg|Lalka Profile art - Birthday Ball Cupid.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: Birthday Ball * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? C.A z tej linii ubrana jest w sukienkę z krótkim rękawem. Jej górna część to gładka, ciemnoróżowa bluzka z ciemnoszarym wiązaniem z przodu. Dolna to natomiast spódnica w jasnym odcieniu różu sięgająca przed kolana lalki, ozdobiona nieco ciemniejszymi zawijasami układającymi się w kształt serc. Buty są w kolorze spódnicy, ich czubki przypominają babeczki, zapięcia zostały zaś wyposażone w kokardki. Naszyjnik dziewczyny jest krótki, w złotym kolorze. Na głowie Cupid nosi opaskę ozdobioną sercem z kokardą. Posiada również niewielkie, białe skrzydła. Jako torebkę nosi prezent w odcieniach różu. Meta timeline * 23 sierpnia 2011: wnioski Mattel o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla C.A. Cupid. * 19 grudnia 2012: C.A. Cupid zasugerowała opuszczenie Monster High w Boo Year's Eve Countdown Calendar. * 23 kwietnia 2013: C.A. Cupid ogłasza, że przeniosła się z Monster High przez swój program On the Air with C.A. Cupid. * 30 maja 2013: C.A. debiutuje w odcinku Bajka Raven: Opowieść Zbuntowanej. * 4 września 2013: Profil C.A. zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * 4 września 2013: Oficjalny art C.A. zostaje ujawniony. * 8 października 2013: C.A. debiutuje w książce Księga Legend. * grudzień 2013: Pierwsza lalka C.A. zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * grudzień 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika C.A. zostają ujawnione. Ciekawostki * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 24 listopada. * Jej usta pomalowane są w stylu Cupid's Bow, który był popularny w latach dwudziestych XX wieku. * Tak jak jej ojciec zajmuje się relacjami międzyludzkimi. * Ulubiony kolor C.A. to jasny róż. * Chariclo uczęszczała wcześniej do Monster High. * W odcinku "Prosto w serce" wychodzi na jaw, że Cupid ma alergie na pyłki kwiatów. Galeria Galeria odcinków Intro_-_eight_girls.jpg CACupideah.png Here_Comes_Cupid_-_mirror_image.jpg caaupid.jpg EAH_Cupid03.jpg Ever_After_High™_-_Here_Comes_Cupid.jpg Thronecoming_-_Cupid_curls_her_hair.jpg Cupid-ep.png C.A.Cup_1.png Cupid y Dexter.PNG 1403ae29b582719f.jpg Catching Raven.jpg Cupid and Dexter - Catching Raven.png Tumblr nik7pjiRTL1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr new4hbaQFo1tu3991o10 1280.jpg Tumblr nnedtldbmb1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg46sFQL11r006fqo1 500.png Catching Raven - asking out advice from Cupid.jpg 13d72dd55452b122.jpg Faybelle's Choice - Faybelle is sorry.jpg tumblr_niw6txqjUG1tc5wz1o1_400.gif tumblr_niw6txqjUG1tc5wz1o3_400.gif 863568_orig.jpg ca cupid.gif giphy.gif Thronecoming_-_it's_midnight.jpg True_Hearts_Day_Part_1_-_Cupid's_MirrorCast.jpg tumblr_n0ougbgRvN1r45wgho3_250.gif tumblr_n0ougbgRvN1r45wgho5_250.gif tumblr_new4lfF3lW1tu3991o2_1280.jpg tumblr_new4njvwFs1tu3991o5_500.jpg tumblr_nmn3y6a2Db1rayrgfo1_500.gif tumblr_nq61p8xg7H1suurzko1_500.jpg Tumblr nlpct4tCms1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr ndc9repSIv1u0gxeso2 500.gif Tumblr muwr0li6v31suurzko1 500.jpg Facebook_-_girls_are_shocked.jpg Large.jpg Tumblr nudv8ijhcs1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nk5gcjAanx1suurzko1 500.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - cake excuse.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Milton Grimm's Office - True Hearts Day Part 1.png E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg EAH_CupidHopper.png Tumblr no0809CFvr1s8z0xao1 1280.png Tumblr no19xgPj6U1rayrgfo1 500.gif Tumblr n6915oGbyZ1tu3991o9 1280 (1).jpg Tumblr n6915oGbyZ1tu3991o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n6915oGbyZ1tu3991o7 1280.jpg Blondie and Cupid.png 141e10bf16ef80e7.jpg Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda - Sparrow proud of himself.jpg Tumblr naulom4QRV1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nnpi0ab1Vt1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static filename 640.png Tumblr o2rzgeGgZe1sx2f9ao1 1280.png eah32.jpg tumblr_nzj36mNaP51suurzko1_500.jpg Cupid_Dexter_-_ATTQI.png Inne C.A._doll.jpg CA_card.png C.A. Cupid Basic art.png C.A._T_doll.jpg C.A._T_art.png C.A. TTW doll.png C.A._TTW_art.png C.A._Heartstruck_doll.jpg C.A. Heartstruck art.png Cupid BB doll.jpg Profile art - Birthday Ball Cupid.png Photo_Gallery_Cupid2_tcm571-178259.png en:C.A. Cupid Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rebelsi Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Thronecoming Kategoria:Through The Woods Kategoria:Heartstruck